


After School Navigators

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :P, First Meetings, Gen, I am awful at tagging things, School, Volleyball, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meetings do not always go as planned and it can take long periods of time to get to know a person. When things settle though, unbroken bonds begin to form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Navigators

The beginning of a new school year was always refreshing, everyone was happy to see one another again and get back into the groove of things. School starting up meant another year to become stronger and claim victory. A new year also meant new recruits. The first week of school involved not only introductions and entering a new class, it meant the start of new friendships and rekindling ones that might have faltered over the short break. Yaku had spent most of his summer out of Tokyo with family, Kuroo stayed and helped with summer practices, Kai worked at his parent’s small business.

Two weeks before school was back in session the second and third year Nekoma volleyball players started their practices. Getting reconnected and feeling like one team instead of individual members on their own. 

Yaku was walking to school, leaving at six thirty in the morning for a seven o’clock practice. It was still dark and the temperature was low enough that he could see his breath with each exhale. The street lights were still on. Yaku slowed down at a small house about ten minutes from his own. He took his phone out and texted Kai to tell him he was here. The two had started walking to morning practice together the middle of their first year and they had ended up finding a lot about one another. Kai’s parents owned a small corner market store that always sold fresh vegetables and freshly caught fish from local farmer’s right outside of Tokyo. 

Kai responded to Yaku’s text saying he would be out in a few minutes. Yaku leaned against the brick border around the front yard, he looked at his phone until he heard the door open and Kai talking to Yaku would only assume was Kai’s mother. The door closed and Kai walked forward, opening and closing the front gate before greeting Yaku.

“Good morning,” Kai said with his usual peaceful playing on his lips, he always had a solemn and level headed attitude no matter what time of day and no matter what the situation was. 

“Goo-,” Yaku covered his as a yawn exited his mouth,” –mm…. sorry, Good morning Kai,” the two of them discussed small things like what they had for lunch, training regimens, and club recruitment day. 

When they arrived a little before seven Kuroo and most of the third years had arrived and changed. Yaku and Kai did the same and went into the gymnasium. The current Nekoma team captain stood in front of everyone and began to speak, going over the morning regimen which was mostly practicing on technique like flying falls and properly receiving. At eight practice ended and the boys filed out to the club room to change back into their school uniforms. 

The captain gathered everyone’s attention before they walked out, reminding the vice-captain, Yaku, and Kuroo that they were to help with club recruitment for the new year. It was an afternoon occasion and was held outside. Tables lined on either side of the large courtyard that the school surrounded. Kuroo walked around handing out flyers, using his loud voice to gather attention over all the other people there, which was a hundred plus people at least. 

“JOIN THE NEKOMA VOLLEYBALL CLUB! OUR TABLE IS OVER BY THE SAKURA TREE NEAR THE THIRD YEAR ROOMS!” He shouted over and over again while handing flyers to everyone and anyone. 

Yaku stayed at the table with the captain and vice-captain who would take turns walking around, talking to other students and also gathering some forms that had been filled out. 

At one point in the afternoon a first year had walked up to the table while Yaku was turned around from the table talking to Kuroo. The two boys jumped when they heard a hand slam on the table and a very triumphant sounding voice began to boast,” OI! This is where we drop the applications right?” 

Yaku turned around to face a very rigid looking first year, his shirt was untucked and his tie was half-assed, he gave off an almost rebellious vibe and Yaku turned his nose up at him a bit. The boys only redeeming qualities was this his hair was sharp and he smiled like nice cologne. 

Kuroo was the first to speak up since all Yaku was doing was making silent judgments to himself. Kuroo picked the paper up and looked it over,” Yaku stop. You are going to scare him away.”

“Does he look like someone who would get scared away easily? Do I seem intimidating?” Yaku muttered.

Kuroo shook his head, him and Yaku had their fair share of fights and still got at one another’s throats. Less now than before thanks to the upper classmen scolding them and threatening them. “Alright so Taketora Yamamoto, first year, Wing Spiker, younger sister, you are from the area?”

“I live fifteen minutes from here, are you the captain?” He raised an eyebrow at Kuroo.

“No just a second year middle blocker,” he rubbed the back of his neck as Yaku pipped up.

“Though he is pretty much a shoe in for the captain position next year at this rate,” Yaku nudged Kuroo’s side and he just got a sharp glance back at him.

“Anyway, I will pass this onto the captain but we have night practice for about two hours every night and morning practice every week day except when we have matches, we usually have Monday off when we have matches the weekend before. Still interested even with how heavy the training schedule is?” Kuroo knew it was sometimes too much for people, but Coach Nekomata’s cheerful attitude and care for the team kept them all going. Being on a team with a nationally recognized coach was just a bonus. 

Taketora simply scoffed,” if that could deter me I would have dropped out of volleyball YEARS ago. I will be there tonight, it will give me a chance to actually understand why I should be on the team.”

‘Cocky,’ Yaku thought to himself.

“See you then,” Kuroo said with a smile that was almost meant to seem reassuring. When Taketora walked away and Kuroo put his club application away in a folder that was sitting on the table,” you are so awful around new people Yaku.”

“And you are too friendly around new people,” he folded his arms. 

_________________________________________________________

The school day ended and Yaku entered the club room to see the same punk from earlier changing into slacks for practice. Yaku noticed that he was staring a bit and was taken out of his judgmental trance when Kai walked in and tapped his shoulder. 

“Are you feeling alright Yaku?” 

At this comment Yaku looked back at Kai and forward at Taketora only to meet his eyes dead on. He walked forward quickly and went to his locker, “fine.” He quickly changed and walked back out to the gymnasium.

Kai sighed and introduced himself to Taketora,” I am second year Kai Noboyuki, please disregard him, he tends to have a cold shoulder to new people.”

“I already realized that,” Taketora said under his breath and walked out of the club room. 

_______________________________________

Practice went on per usual and after introductions of two other new first years, one being a shaggy black haired boy that Kuroo had boasted about for weeks.

“Kenma! Kenma perk up a bit would you!” Kuroo prodded at Kenma the whole practice as Kenma just ignored him and did his own thing.

The other first year was a well composed boy who was quiet but seemed to have quite a bit of natural talent as a wing spiker that the team as a whole could draw from. He introduced himself as Shohei Fukunaga.

Everyone gathered in the locker room after practice and changed to head home. Yaku chatted with Kuroo and Kai while Tora chatted loudly about how cute he thought the female uniforms and Nekoma were and how he was destined to be the next Ace of Nekoma. He said something along the lines of, “I feel it in my bones.”

His personality was as loud as his voice, which was already too much after only the first day.

Yaku grabbed his bag and walked over to the front of the club room and put his shoes on but was stopped by Tora speaking up.

“You know for a second year libero your receives are really solid and you connect with the ball so flawlessly.”

“I have flaws just like everyone else that can be improved, do not say something so outrageous on your first day,” he said quite coldy before walking out of the room with Kai.

Taketora paused and glanced over at Kuroo who was still in the club room,” does he just not like me?”

Kuroo smirked, “what gave you that idea?” He said sarcastically. “It takes him a bit to warm up to people, give it some time. It took him and me almost two months before we actually started having reasonable conversations.”

“Geez is he that hard headed?” Tora clicked his tongue and walked out of the club room with Kuroo and Kenma.

\-------------------------------------

The next month of practice was slow progress between the second and third years and the new first years. They were all connecting as a more fluid team but on personal levels, people were still clashing together, mostly Yaku and Tora. Anytime Yaku was asked to take receives from Taketora he would simply grumble and go onto the opposite side of the net and do as he was told. If Taketora came to him personally and asked Yaku would give him the cold shoulder before actually considering it, Taketora had to resort to almost begging before Yaku agreed.

Afternoon practice had begun once more, warm-up stretches, followed by laps, followed by receives. Yaku got on the opposite side of the net from everyone with the third year libero. The two of them began to receive as Kenma and another setter tossed the balls for everyone. It did not take long for them to file through a few times. Every time Taketora was up he included some sort of noise of phrase to accompany his spikes. 

Yaku’s nose began to wrinkle up, he was used to Kuroo’s comments and any of the other players but Taketora’s voice echoed through the gym and instead of receiving the ball this time Yaku caught it and stood up straight. Everyone went silent as he walked forward towards Taketora,” concentrate on your damn spikes instead of concentrating so much on talking! It is all you do! You aren’t even calling out for anything! YOU ARE JUST SHOUTING!” He went under the net and shoved the ball at Taketora.

Taketora stumbled back a step and could feel anger rushing up, he was being pin pointed for doing nothing wrong, “I have done nothing wrong and you are just giving me the cold shoulder and treating me like shit! You call yourself an upper classmen and all you are doing is insulting me as an underclassmen. Everyone plays differently and you should know that by now!” 

At the point the two boys were almost inches from one another. Everyone had stopped playing and Kuroo was walking forward to stop them until Yaku raised his hand and slapped Taketora which only resulted in Taketora grabbing Yaku’s shirt. Yaku was about to push Tora back onto the ground until Kuroo got between the two of them,” OKAY OKAY STOP! BOTH OF YOU!”

Yaku glared and Kuroo and Taketora released his grip. Yaku walked away to the restroom and Taketora went to get some fresh air. Everyone was shaken by what just happened but were glad nothing worse happened. Yaku was a very level headed person but sometimes he did boil over. It was exactly like when Kuroo and Yaku met, a little worse, but things would calm down within mere weeks. The captain talked to both boys and gave them both a week off of practice to think things over and re-examine what had happened. Then they would be allowed back, most likely relaxed and eager to play on the same court with differences aside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I will be continuing this fic because it was the pairing I didn't know I needed in my life! Please feel free to comment and such!


End file.
